Production and clinical testing of long half-life bNAbs targeting multiple neutralizing epitopes will improve the coverage and likely success of bNAbs for prophylaxis, therapy, and cure strategies. The VRC requires development and production of a bNAbs directed against an epitope other than CD4 binding site to ultimately combine with a CD4bs bNAb for prevention and treatment. Advances in this area will broadly impact strategies for: 1) prevention of transmission from HIV-1 infected mothers to newborn and breastfeeding infants; 2) prevention of HIV infection by sexual transmission; and 3) therapeutic application in HIV-1 infected individuals (including elimination of the latent reservoir). In the recent past, multiple research groups have identified and characterized novel broadly neutralizing antibodies directed against the MPER and other neutralization sites of HIV envelope. The VRC will development MPER mAbs and move them into the clinic, either alone or as part of combination approaches.